Holding On
by Eat4Fun
Summary: Can Ned survive against undead hordes of zombies? Is he able to revive his relationship with his ex-girlfriend Moze? Most importantly, can he hold it all together? T rated. Noze.
1. Beginning of the Rise

**A/N: I wrote this story against my better judgment. I thought that I had no free time to write a story like this. But this has been begging to be written. Please stay with me because I also have to write another story. So don't expect a new chapter every day lol. **

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or anything else mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***WARNING* - Please take into consideration what it means when zombies are involved. People get eaten, and characters get a bit depressed. Nothing too gory or anything because I don't even want to read a story like that. This story is staying T rated.**

* * *

><p>The Undead Rise and the World Falls<p>

Chapter One: Beginning of the Rise

Why does everything have to be so complicated? I had always wanted my senior year to be full of fun and excitement. I guess the major thing that ruined that dream was me and Moze breaking up. You see, things were getting pretty serious between us and I really wanted to make sure Moze was the one for me. I thought Suzie was the one too but we all know how that turned out. But how do I know if Moze is? I didn't want to risk it and then have our relationship do a total 180 degrees and throw our friendship right into the trash. So I told her that maybe we should date other people to see if there was nobody else that could make our heart flutter. Oh gosh, the look on her face when I said that will haunt me forever! She yelled and asked how could I 'do such a thing'. She said that I 'never really loved her' and stormed away with tears in her eyes. How stupid I was not to go after her!

A couple days later, Moze's absence took a toll on me. I realized that without her, I could not live. I never even dated someone after Moze like I said I was going to. It's because any girl I saw just didn't compare to her. I desperately tried to apologize to Moze pleading with her to take me back. I told her what an idiot I was and how much I loved her. I guess I thought that dating other people would keep me from losing Moze, but I ended up losing her in the process. What was I thinking? Even though I lost count of how many times I apologized, she didn't forgive me. She became bitter towards me and refused even to look at me.

Moze soon dated Seth Powers a little after. Boy did that tear me up inside! I think she only did that for spite because they broke up a few weeks later. I just can't be without her any longer. Things were going so great for us. Why did I mess it all up? Cookie and Lisa are not helping much either. They have been dating for some time now. Whenever they talk all lovey-dovey when I'm around just makes me want to go jump off a building! It brings back so many painful memories. Me, Moze, Cookie, and Lisa were like the power couples. We did everything together. Now when I accidently glance at Moze, she either turns away or gives me an angry look. It hurts every day.

So now I'm here lying on my bed thinking if things can get any worse. Oh, and I'm sick with a fever too. I don't see that as a bad thing because it keeps me from going to the school field trip today. Guess where they are going? I'll give you a hint. It's where Moze and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. You got it! Huffington Gardens. I talked to Cookie last night and told him I was sick. He told me to feel better. I asked if he knew if Moze was going. He said yes. All I could think is how could she do that? I bet she is just going to prove that our breakup had no effect on her and she is doing fine without me. I don't know if it's true but I hope it's not. Urgh! I'm getting so emotional. It must be all the medicine.

_Knock Knock_

Ned turned his head to see his mom come in with more medicine.

"Ned I'm heading off to work now but first you need to take these pills." She said. His mother was wearing her scrubs. She worked as a nurse in the hospital along with his dad who was a doctor.

"More?" he complained.

"Yes more." She put the pills in his hand. "You're still sick and you need to take the medicine every eight hours."

"It's been eight hours? It feels like I just took some an hour ago."

"Well time flies when you're having fun." She laughed.

"Yeah, so much fun." He said sarcastically. Ned swallowed to two pills as his mom watched to make sure he didn't throw them away when she left.

"Alright I'm leaving then. I'll call you later to see how you're doing."

"Ok mom."

She kissed his forehead goodbye and left the room closing the door behind her. Ned grabbed the TV remote and turned on his television. He skimmed through the channels and ended up stopping on the news. They were just talking about the weather when Ned started drifting to sleep. He then heard them something about a disaster but his eyes closed before he could hear the rest of the broadcast.

It did not matter anyways because the TV screen went static seconds later…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am proud to say that I wrote this whole chapter in 15 minutes! YAY! Ok like I said, don't expect the next chapter soon. I will take some time but please stay with me! I got big plans for this story! :) Please Review.**

**Eat4Fun**


	2. Realization

**A/N: Chapter 2 of my story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or anything else mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***WARNING* - Please take into consideration what it means when zombies are involved. People get eaten, and characters get a bit depressed. Nothing too gory or anything because I don't even want to read a story like that. This story is staying T rated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Realization<p>

Ned's eyes cracked open slightly to notice that his TV was all static. He got up slowly (even though his head protested) and went over to the lighted box. He began beating the side of it when he suddenly saw the screen go blank. He pressed the power button but it didn't turn on. He panicked thinking that he broke it. As Ned started to brain storm on how he would explain this to his mom, he noticed that his clock was off too. He sighed in relief as he noticed that the electricity went off and he didn't break anything.

Ned yawned as he went over to the window to guess what time it was. It seemed to look like it was noon but grabbed his cell phone to make sure. He flipped it open and saw that he was correct. Something was wrong though… His phone didn't have a signal. Ned went to the window to see if that would help. He realized something odd. There weren't any noises coming from outside. Not the usual birds chirping or even the noisy dog next door. This was weird for the middle of the day. He hesitantly pushed it aside and went over to his closet. Since he couldn't do anything without power, he decided to get dressed and take a walk. The fresh air would be good for him instead of being stuck in his room with his own germs as company.

He put on a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers and went downstairs. Ned felt his pockets to make sure he had everything but loud banging on his front door broke his thoughts. It wasn't the kind of banging that pleaded for the door to be answered but it was the kind that wanted to break the door down. Ned didn't know what to do. Someone was trying to get in his house! Thinking quickly, he grabbed his baseball bat that was close by and put his back to the wall next to the door. He clutched the bat to him as the door's hinges started to loosen. _As soon as the burglar comes in, I'll swing this at his head! I hope I don't miss! _Ned thought.

The hinges exploded off of the door with one final bang! The door fell down and Ned clutched the bat even harder waiting to knock the living day lights out of someone. He moved forward as he saw a foot step through his doorway! Ned lifted the bat over his head and turned to swing when… Ned jumped back in surprise! It wasn't a burglar! It was…

Cookie and Moze!

"What are you guys doing here? You scared me! I could have knocked you both out! And why did you break-"

Ned was cut off by Cookie giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Ned! You're alive!" Cookie cried. Ned stood there confused and looked at Moze. She didn't say anything and just looked away while taking a deep breath.

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be? And why do you have a shovel? You have some blood on your shirt too!" He exclaimed and also saw that Moze had a golf club in hand. He expected Cookie to answer but Moze piped up and said harshly,

"No time to explain! We need to get out of here!"

"Wha-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Moze grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards his kitchen.

"We need to gather as much food as possible and leave." She averted her eyes from him and opened a cabinet.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Ned, something bad is happening and we need to go!" Cookie said. Moze grabbed a box nearby and started filling it up.

"Just tell me what's happening!" he yelled.

"Shhhh! They might hear you!" Cookie said in a loud whisper.

"Who?" Ned said in the same tone as Cook.

"It's a long story I'll explain later."

Moze put the box of food on the table and asked,

"Do you have any other weapons in your house other than your bat?" She asked.

"Yeah I have a hockey stick in my closet. Why did you say 'weapon'? Are we going to attack someone?"

"Stop asking so many questions and just go get it! We don't have much time!" Moze said.

"Okay!" Ned went upstairs and shortly came back with the hockey stick.

"I'm going to take a quick look outside to make sure it's clear before we go." Cookie said as he disappeared into the living room.

The room suddenly got quiet. Ned eyed Moze as she slowly walked over to him and grabbed him in a crushing hug in one quick motion. Ned just froze. He hadn't felt her warmth in a very long time. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. Her arms tightened as Ned carefully wrapped his arms around her. But before Ned could enjoy her being so close, she pulled away and walked towards the living room without a glance at him.

_What…was that? _He asked himself. _I didn't think she would ever hug me again._

He entered the living room and saw Moze looking out the window waiting for Cookie.

_Should I ask? _

"Um…Why di -"

"Look, it was nothing. Forget about it." Moze said sternly.

Ned stayed quietthis time. _She's still the same… _

Thankfully, Cookie came right in after. Otherwise, it could have been even more awkward.

"We're good." He said.

"Let's go." Moze said quickly as she picked up the box of food. Ned got his bat and hockey stick and followed them out the front door.

Cookie instantly raised his shovel and looked around left and right as they all moved along the sidewalk. Ned stunned when he saw cars abandoned in the middle of the street and light poles knocked down.

"Where is everyone?" he asked himself.

"Where are we going?" he asked more loudly.

"We are going to the school bus we took." Cookie replied.

"You two stole a school bus?"

"Moze and I are not the only ones. Loomer and his crew, Seth, Coconuthead, Lisa, Suzie, and Missy are waiting in the bus for us."

Before Ned could respond to that, he heard a groaning from behind a vehicle. Moze and Cookie heard it as well and rushed there pace.

Soon, they were running. Ned didn't know exactly why they were but he thought it would be best to follow them. Suddenly, Cookie stopped as a figure came out from a corner. Ned gasped as he saw this person or creature. He had rotting flesh and blood all over him. He was in a policeman's uniform and walked slowly towards them. He hissed and groaned as Cookie swung his shovel and hit it directly on the side of his head. The creature fell and Cookie continued to slam to creature's skull into the ground. Blood spattered everywhere as Ned couldn't believe his eyes.

When Cookie stopped Ned yelled,

"What are you doing? You just killed a human being!"

"Just come on!" Moze said. They continued forward as Ned slowly trudged by the body on the ground and sped up once he past it.

_What is going on? What are these…things…? They certainly don't look normal!_

As they walked by houses and cars more and more, Ned continued to see bodies and bodies of decaying people on the ground. He even saw smoke from a fire billowing in the distance. The whole sky seemed to redden.

_Oh my gosh…_

"We're getting close to where we left the bus." Cookie said. The yellow bus came into view as they rounded a corner. Ned could see all the people Cookie mentioned inside. As they neared, Loomer opened the door with the handle to let them in.

"Ned!" Most of them yelled.

"We didn't think you were alive!" Missy said.

"Well, I am." He said.

Cookie got into the driver's seat and told everyone to sit down. He started up the engine and drove into the street. As they passed the familiar buildings, more of the creatures starting moving toward the bus. Cookie had no intention of stopping so he ran over the ones that were in the way.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? You're running over people!" Ned got up and yelled.

"There not human anymore Ned! Not anymore…" Moze said with an intense look. Her eyes weren't really filled with anger but more with sorrow. He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes started to water. He then turned to everyone and said with a shaky voice,

"Then can someone tell me what the heck is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong> AN: This story os picking up soon! Please be patient and I will update in no time :) Please review. Tell me if you liked it or even hated it. Any kind of review is useful to me. **


	3. What Really Happened

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! If anyone has seen **_**The Walking Dead,**_** things in this story might seem copied from the show, but I did not copy anything. The things the characters did on the show and in my story are just common sense survival thoughts. Like if you were in that situation, you would think, do, or wonder the same thing. **

**Note on other story – Sorry for not updating my other story **_**The Lodge of Insanity.**_** My friend and I are working on that but she doesn't ANSWER HER PHONE when I call her! So it might take awhile to upload chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or anything else mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***WARNING* - Please take into consideration what it means when zombies are involved. People get eaten, and characters get a bit depressed. Nothing too gory or anything because I don't even want to read a story like that. This story is staying T rated**.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap-<strong>

_"There not human anymore Ned! Not anymore…" Moze said with an intense look. Her eyes weren't really filled with anger but more with sorrow. He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes started to water. He then turned to everyone and said with a shaky voice,_

_"Then can someone tell me what the heck is going on?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What Really Happened<p>

Everyone remained quiet. Their eyes looked anywhere other than at him. Ned turned to Moze but her gaze went to the window. He then looked to Missy, Seth, and even Suzie. None of them would answer him. Ned was about to raise his voice in anger but he heard someone speak up.

"We fought… fought…and fought."

It was Coconuthead. He looked like he was in a trance as he rocked back and forth in his chair. His eyes then shot up at Ned and said,

"But they just kept coming and coming! Killing all of our friends and eating them!" Coconuthead started ranting loudly.

"What?" Ned asked softly as he looked outside the window to see the creatures around the bus.

Lisa's hand touched Coconuthead's shoulder urging him to calm down.

"I think we better start from the beginning." Lisa sat at the seat right across the aisle from Ned. Nobody else looked to Lisa. They didn't need to hear it because they lived it.

"We were about to leave for the field trip when tons of police stormed the building. They stood at the doors to prevent us from leaving. I overheard some of them talking to Principal Riley saying that they needed to evacuate the school. Principal Riley demanded to know why but they didn't answer him. They were planning to use the school buses to escort the students out to somewhere safe. Our teacher tried to find out what was going on but they just made him go back inside the classroom with us. All of it was very frightening. None of us knew what was happening. "

Ned nodded for her to keep going.

"All of a sudden, we heard shooting and yelling! We opened the door a little bit to see what was going on. I wish we didn't though, because what we saw was horrifying! It was…"

Lisa tried to hold back tears as she said,

"We saw…Gordy…biting a police officer! He looked so pale and wrong!"

Ned saw from the corner of his eye that everyone tensed up at that sentence. By now she was crying and trying to regain her composure. He couldn't believe all of this was happening. Gordy? Everything was fine yesterday! How did the world turn upside down in such a little amount of time? Ned put his head in hands and tried to wrap his head around it all. And the groaning creatures outside were not helping.

Lisa relaxed somewhat and continued.

"Everyone started freaking out and trying to get out. All of the people Gordy bit turned into the same thing he was. They got up and started attacking the students! We got anything we could to use to fight our way out. We hit these…_monsters_…or whatever they are but they just kept getting up! They killed most of the students! And ate them!"

Lisa wiped some tears away and so did Suzie and Missy.

"All of us eventually got to a bus- well, all of us that made it- and drove it away. Then we came to get you and now here we are."

Ned rubbed his face and wiped away his tears that were streaming down his face.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"We don't know." Lisa replied.

"I still say it was government testing." Cookie said from the driver's seat.

"Give it a rest Cook! This isn't a Sci-fi movie!" Loomer said as he sat with his crew.

"My parents!" Ned exclaimed. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and started dialing his mom's number.

"It's no use. Cell phones don't work." Seth told him sadly but Ned tried anyways.

Unfortunately, he was right.

Ned sighed as he heard,

"I'm sorry. The network is out of service. Please try again later."

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes in desperation.

"We all tried calling our parents, none of them picked up." Lisa said with her eyes to the floor of the bus.

Ned held back tears. _Why did this happen? Why? What if my mom and dad are dead? _He thought about the last time he saw his mom. _What about us? Will we all be dead soon too?_

"Where are we going now?" Ned asked so softly that it was almost unheard.

"We're going to find some help." Loomer piped in.

"Help? You think we should find help? Help from whom? The dead cops? Or the ones walking around biting people?" Ned said as he remembered that one creature Cookie killed with a policeman's uniform.

"Hey! Bigby! We going to find someone to help us and that's it!" Loomer argued.

"If a swat team, with guns, couldn't survive in the school today, what makes you think anyone has survived now! Help probably won't come for a while!" Ned said.

"Ok genius, what do _you _think we should do."

"We should get to somewhere safe. A place with food and shelter. There we can figure things out a little more."

"Well, I like my idea better! I'm not going to sit around in some boarded up place when we could be doing something! We need to find someone! Police, FBI, the army! Anyone! And that's what we're doing!" Loomer was now standing up.

"No! You're going to get us killed!" Ned disputed as he also stood. Everyone didn't know what to do as they saw the disagreement before them.

"Cook, drive to the nearest police station!"

"That's not a good idea!" Ned said.

"Do it Cook! Don't listen to him!" Loomer said.

Cookie's eyes shifted to the commotion in the back and the road not knowing what to do.

"Don't! We don't want to be around anymore of those _things!_"

"It's fine! We will just kill them if we run into more!" Loomer protested.

"And risk the lives of everyone here?"

"…" Loomer stayed quiet. He looked Ned straight in the eye. Ned didn't back down as he continued to stare as well until Loomer gave up and looked away.

"We have strength in numbers. Cookie, find somewhere safe." Ned said calmly.

Loomer sat down in a huff and fiddled with the zipper to his jacket.

"It seems like the creatures are thinning out as I go along. Once there is hardly any, I'll go through the back way of this department store." Cookie said. Loomer looked to Ned with a scowl.

Ned sighed and tried to relax in his seat. His thoughts drifted to Moze. He really wished they were a bit more on speaking terms. Ned really didn't like this added stress to the dire situation. He suspected that things were going to get much harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooo! I was kind of on the edge of my seat when I wrote the argument between Ned and Loomer. Lol Idk why :P Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Love Still Exists

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Chapters don't usually don't come easy for me but I basically have this whole story in my head. Lol I say that now but I bet you it's going to be totally different at the end.**

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or anything else mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***WARNING* - Please take into consideration what it means when zombies are involved. People get eaten, and characters get a bit depressed. Nothing too gory or anything because I don't even want to read a story like that. This story is staying T rated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap –<strong>

_"It seems like the creatures are thinning out as I go along. Once there is hardly any, I'll go through the back way of this department store." Cookie said. Loomer looked to Ned with a scowl._

_Ned sighed and tried to relax in his seat. His thoughts drifted to Moze. He really wished they were a bit more on speaking terms. Ned really didn't like this added stress to the dire situation. He suspected that things were going to get much harder._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Love Still Exists<p>

Ned hopped off the bus and looked both ways to make sure they were clear. They were in the loading dock behind a department store.

"Ok. Loomer, Buzz, Crony, guard us while me and everyone else get the food and supplies off the bus." Buzz and Crony nodded while Loomer made no sign of agreement. He was clearly still mad from earlier. Even though he was upset, he still did what he was told.

"Let's go." Ned said.

Ned took two boxes of things and put them by the garage-like door. The door was slightly opened from the bottom. Ned grabbed a flashlight from one of the boxes and lifted the door the rest of the way up. With his flashlight, he peered into the store. Shelves were knocked down and chairs were overthrown in the backroom. It seemed like the chaos got to here as well.

He and the rest of the group carried everything into the room. Loomer and his crew joined them and closed the door. As the door came down, the light from the outside vanished. The flashlight was the only shining light. Ned took his baseball bat and grasped the handle to the entrance that led into the store. He looked back to his friends to see if they were ready. He didn't know what was behind the door or who. There could be many creatures just waiting to swarm in. Ned braced himself just in case he needed to use force to shut the door. He took hold of the bat tighter and turned the knob. The door was opened a crack to glance inside. Ned shifted his eyes left to right. He was relieved when he noticed that the store looked exactly like the backroom. A mess with no one in sight.

"What do you see?" Missy asked.

"Nothing. I don't see anyone."

He pulled back the door a little more and stepped inside. Everyone followed cautiously behind with their weapons in hand.

Ned turned back towards them and said,

"We need to split up and search the whole the store to make sure it's safe."

"We're going to separate?" Suzie said with disapproval in her voice.

"No! We can pair up in groups. We won't be alone. Now get into groups of three. One of our groups will have to have only two because of the odd number."

It only took a few minutes to get it together.

Loomer and his friends were instantly a group.

Seth, Coconuthead, and Suzie.

Lisa, Missy, and Moze.

And Ned and Cookie.

Even though he knew Moze wouldn't want to be in a group with him. He was kind of hurt she didn't join him and Cookie. It surprised him that she rather have Missy with her than him.

After he made sure they all had something to defend themselves with, he told them which part of the store they would be checking.

"When we're done, come back to this spot. If you need help, knock something over, scream, anything to let us know."

With that, they all left to their areas.

Cookie and Ned decided to check out the sports department.

"You really think all of this happened from government testing?" Ned asked him softly.

"It's just a hunch. I really don't know." He replied as they turned into another aisle.

"These _things_, do you know what they are?"

"Well, they used to be human. It seems like when you get bitten, a virus or infection goes in you. You then turn into these blood thirsty monsters."

"Oh."

"And the only way to kill them is to destroy the brain. We learned that the hard way at the school this morning."

"I'm sorry Cookie. I should have been there to help." Ned said.

"You were sick and didn't know this was going to happen. None of us did. By the way, I should have told you this earlier but I didn't have a chance." Cookie hesitated.

"What?"

Cookie sighed. "Look, Loomer kind of made himself the group leader before we came to get you. We were such a mess, but he kept it together and told us what to do. I knew you two would butt heads. You see, everyone knows that you're a natural team leader, Ned. I think that's why Loomer refused to go to your house. He wants to be in control. He said that you probably weren't alive anyways."

"But you still came. What made Loomer change his mind?" Ned asked.

"It wasn't 'what' that made him, it was 'who'."

Ned looked at Cookie for an answer.

"Moze."

"Moze?" the stunned Ned said in a hushed whisper.

"She would kill me if she found out that I told you but whatever."

Ned now turned his full attention to Cookie.

"She's the one that wanted to rescue you. Moze and I were the only ones that wanted to go to your house. The rest sided with Loomer. But she kept insisting that we find you. Loomer told her that you were most likely dead. She said she didn't care and if they wouldn't take her, she would walk there herself."

"Wow…"

"And since Loomer still likes Moze, he gave in. That may be another reason why he's not being friendly towards you."

"I can't believe it! She still cares? She has hardly said a word to me during all this madness! What do you think?" he asked him.

"I'm pretty sure she still cares about you. She almost started a fight with Loomer." He said.

"Maybe we could get back together. But she's still not talking to me."

"Just give it ti-"

Out of the nowhere, they heard someone scream from the other side of the store.

"Moze?" Ned yelled. They both ran towards the direction of the scream.

_No! No! That definitely sounded like Moze! _Ned's mind raced as he searched the aisles for her. _Come on! Where is she? _Missy soon came into view.

"Where's Moze?" Ned demanded.

"I don't know! We each separated into different aisles! I don't know where she went!" Missy said quickly.

Ned didn't know what to do. He just ran towards a direction he thought she might be in. He jumped over shelves and dodged merchandise that was sprawled all over the floor. As soon as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone. It was Moze! She unconsciously grabbed onto him for balance as she looked into his eyes speechless. Ned tried to talk but the words got caught in his throat. She looked breathless and scared. He heard a moaning come from behind her so he moved her behind him and got ready with his bat. As soon as the monster rounded the corner, his head came in contact with Ned's bat. The creature fell to the ground with a screech and tried to get up. Ned repeatedly hit it until he was sure it wasn't going to get hurt anyone. Blood was sprayed on the floor and covered one side of the bat. He stepped back to observe the once human man. He was dressed in regular clothes and was decaying extremely. Cookie finally caught up and saw the sight before him. Moze leaning against the wall trying to regain her breath and Ned standing over the monster. Ned turned around, walked to Moze and asked silently,

"You alright?" he said as he stood close to her.

She could only mouth a 'yes'.

Ned looked her over for signs of a bite or injury. He quietly rejoiced in his mind as he couldn't see any mark on her.

Everyone else eventually gathered around the scene. Loomer saw Moze and rushed over ignoring Ned who was right next to her.

"Jennifer! What happened?"

She didn't respond. She just walked away leaving him standing there with a questionable look on his face. Everybody then dispersed to continue their searching. Ned thought about going after Moze but thought it would be better to let her have some space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOO This is getting good! Plz review :) It will make my day. **

**- Eat4Fun**


	5. Differences

**A/N: Chapter 5! Plz review :) I would like to know if you liked it. Even if you didn't, tell me why and I'll try to fix it up as much as I can. **

***And since my friend reads my authors notes to see if I say anything about her, I'm going to tell all of my readers where she lives! :D The answer is in the author's note at the end of this chapter. So please take a look at that. ;) (She's probably going to freak out. Am I a bad friend? Lol)***

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or anything else mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***WARNING* - Please take into consideration what it means when zombies are involved. People get eaten, and characters get a bit depressed. Nothing too gory or anything because I don't even want to read a story like that. This story is staying T rated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Differences<p>

The sun was starting to set. The doors were blocked by shelves and the windows were boarded up. Ned's friends were roaming the store for food to eat. Coconuthead and Cookie stayed by the windows and looked between the boards to scout the outside.

Ned went to the clothing department to find a different shirt to put on rather than keep his blood stained one. He picked a random dark gray shirt that he thought would fit and slipped it over him. Ned threw his old on the ground and started walking back. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Moze walk into the bathroom that was fit for one person. She looked like she had been crying so he went to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Moze?"

"What do you want?" he heard her say.

"I just want to talk to you. Come out here. I don't like talking to a door."

"No." she simply said. Ned sighed. He always got frustrated when she shunned him out.

"Come on, Moze. Just talk to me."

"For what? So you can tell me that everything will be all right? Cause it's not!"

Ned had nothing to say to that. He knew she was right.

"I just…need to be alone for a while." She said lastly.

He didn't want to leave but he said,

"Okay." And went to go find Cookie.

Ned desperately wanted to reach out to her but can't if she keeps pushing him away. He wondered when and if she would come around. Even though he was frustrated, he understood why she felt this way towards him. He broke her heart so he deserved this. He made a mistake but he wanted to make it right.

He saw Cookie and Coconuthead and went over.

"How's it going over here?"

"Pretty good. I'm not seeing too many walkers." Cookie replied.

"Walkers?"

"Yeah walkers. They need a name don't they? And they walk so…" he said.

Ned shrugged.

"Hey listen up. I think we should shut the store lights at night. We wouldn't to draw attention to ourselves." Cookie said.

"I think that's a good idea."

"And guess what. There's a police car right in front of the ally. See it?"

Ned looked to the right and saw the car next to a truck. The back of it was completely demolished by the bigger vehicle.

"Yeah."

"Police cars usually have some sort of gun like a shotgun inside right?"

"I think so."

"We could get it. Anything would be better than the weapons we have now."

"Hmmm." Ned rubbed his chin. "One of us would have to go out there."

"Go out where?" Loomer suddenly appeared. Ned noticed that Moze had gathered as well with the others. They all stared at Ned to find out what was going on. He folded his arms and said,

"There's a police car outside with a shotgun and I'm going to go get it."

"Whoa! Whoa! Why would we trust you to go out there by yourself?" Loomer said. He then turned to everyone and said,

"He just wants the gun for himself! He'll run off with it and leave us here!"

"Ned wouldn't do that." Lisa said.

"How do you know? If Bigby is going out there, I am too!"

Ned was getting tired of Loomer pretty quick.

"I'm not going to get into another fight with you. I'll let you come if you promise not to do anything stupid." Ned said.

"I should be saying that about you." He retorted.

"Are you actually going to do this?" Suzie asked.

"Yes. A shotgun would be pretty useful." Ned said.

"How are you going to go get it without being seen?" Missy asked.

Ned turned back to the window and started thinking.

"We could come from the ally instead of through the front door. The truck will cover us from view while we go inside the car and get what we need. There aren't many walkers right now. It's the perfect chance before it gets dark."

"It sounds like a good plan." Cookie said.

"Alright. Let's head to the back door." He told Loomer and everyone followed. They got to the back room and stood by the garage door.

"Wait hold up." Cookie said as he pushed through the group.

"I should tell you one more thing. The walkers can smell you."

"Wait what?" Loomer said.

"I did some calculations in my head and I'm pretty sure they have a stronger sense of smell than we do. So try not to get too close."

"Got it." Ned replied.

"Good luck out there. We'll be watching from the ally to make sure you guys are ok."

Ned gave him a thumbs up and turned to the door. He was about to lift it but stopped when he heard someone called his name.

"Uh…Ned!"

He turned around and saw that it was Moze. As she handed his bat over to him, he looked down at it then looked to her.

"Um you're going to need that."

Ned saw that she looked a little uncomfortable. She could have been nervous or uneasy too but he didn't know. Loomer was eyeing the two and he clearly looked like he didn't like the exchange of looks they were giving each other.

Ned gave her a small nod then pulled the door up to let him and Loomer out. His friends came out too and stayed by the end of the door to watch. Ned inched slowly to the vehicles while examining both sides of the street. He was glad that he didn't see many walkers. The ones that he did see were too far away to notice him. Loomer walked behind him as they reached the police car. Ned turned to see his friends watching safely from the back end of the ally. He put his bat down, opened the car door, and looked around for the shotgun. Ned cheered in his head when he instantly saw it in the back seat. He stretched out his hand and took it by the barrel.

"Yes! He's got it!" Cookie told they rest that were watching.

"Hold this while I look for the ammunition. It's loaded so be careful." He told Loomer as he gave him the weapon. Ned looked under the seat and between the chairs for the shells.

"Oh no!" Coconuthead said. "They're more coming!" They all looked to where he pointed at and saw about seven more walkers coming down the street.

"They have to hurry before they see them!" Lisa said. Cookie had wished that they were much closer to Ned and Loomer so they could alert them.

"I think Loomer knows." Missy said. They saw him stand behind the truck and raise the shotgun at the walkers while Ned was still searching.

"That's not good! I don't think they even see him yet. If he shoots, every walker nearby will know where they are! And us too!" Cookie explained.

Ned opened the glove compartment and found the rest of the shells. He put them in his pocket and got out of the car. He saw Loomer aiming the shotgun at the approaching walkers and ran to him. Ned grabbed the gun and pulled it away from Loomer but he still had a good grip on it. Ned pushed him against the truck and said,

"Are you crazy? Do you want them to know exactly where we are?" he whispered. Both of them had their hands on the gun that was between them.

"We should kill them now!" He said as he pulled the weapon closer to him. Ned pulled back but Loomer turned and pinned him on the truck. Ned looked to his left and saw the walkers coming closer. He hoped that they would pass by and not see them as they both struggled for the gun silently. The walkers were now walking by on the other side of the truck.

"They need to keep quiet!" Cookie said as the others were watching nervously.

Ned was using all of his strength to keep the gun away from Loomer. He started to sweat as his back was still on the truck.

"Look at that one!" Seth said. A walker stopped walking and looked at the truck oddly.

"I think he could smell him!" Cookie said. The walker just stood still as the rest of them kept going.

"Come on! Just keep moving!" Crony said.

Ned heard the walkers leaving but he still heard one close by groaning. In their struggle, Loomer had slightly moved Ned against the truck. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his upper arm. He clenched his teeth to make sure he didn't make a sound. He needed to be quiet because he could still see the shadow of the walker. When his feet shifted from the pressure, the gravel under his shoe made noise. He saw the shadow move closer. Ned really tried to be silent but it was really hard when you were fighting with someone and when something sharp was scraping your arm.

"He's getting closer!" Moze said. The walker took a few steps to the truck and stood still.

"Just go!" Cookie hoped.

_No! Turn away! _Ned thought.

The walker moved…but it wasn't in Ned's direction. It eventually turned around and trudged towards the other walkers that were ahead.

"Yes!" Cookie and the others said.

After a few moments, Ned released his breath he didn't know he was holding and moved away from the truck. He felt the back of his upper arm and realized he was bleeding. He turned to the vehicle and saw a small piece of metal sticking out. _So that's what cut me. _

"You let them get away!" Loomer said. Ned didn't reply, he just snatched the gun from him and walked back to his friends that were waiting.

"Ned!" They ran to him and made sure he was okay.

"You're bleeding!" Cookie said.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Loomer followed slowly behind.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later that night –<strong>

Ned was sitting on the cold floor by the front door examining the shotgun. It was his turn to keep watch as the rest of the group slept. The moon was high in the sky and the store lights were out. All was quiet and peaceful and it almost made Ned fall asleep. He leaned back and took a good look at the stars as the moonlight shined on him. Even when the whole world was very different now, the moon and stars were still the same. He suddenly felt a huge burden fall upon him. He realized that he had a major responsibility now. Ned had to protect his friends and keep them alive. Could he even do that? And if he failed, could he ever forgive himself?

He heard footsteps approach him. He lifted his eyes and saw Moze standing over him with a first aid kit.

"I uh, found this in the back. Can I… fix that up for you?" she asked pointing to his wound.

"…Sure."

She sat down next to him and opened the kit. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his cut.

"This is going to sting." She warned. Ned saw her put a cotton swab on the opening. He tensed up at the pain and saw her cheeks turn a light pink suddenly. _She looks so beautiful when the moon is shining on her. _He thought. Ned took this time to observe her close up. Her eyes, her hair, everything. She averted her eyes from him and focused at the task at hand as she felt his gaze on her. _If she didn't care, she wouldn't be doing this. _

Moze took out some bandages from the box and started wrapping them around his arm.

"You're pretty good at this." Ned said.

"I guess." She said softly.

She then tied a knot on the bandage so it would hold.

"It's beautiful huh?" she pointed to the sky as she put the rest of the bandages away. However, Ned didn't look at the sky.

"Yeah."

She blushed when she realized what he really meant. She pretended not to be affected by the comment and continued what she was doing. Ned suddenly grabbed her hand and held it. She looked up at him with a questionable stare.

"I regret what I did. I told you I was sorry! Why won't you forgive me?"

Moze looked away.

"I…I just can't."

"Why? Why not?"

She got her hands out of Ned's grip and said,

"You broke my heart! It's just not that easy!" She stood up and walked off. Ned could only sit there and watch her leave.

He rubbed his head and wondered what he did wrong. _I shouldn't have brought it up so fast! Urgh! Why am I stupid?_ He wished he was able to rewind to a couple minutes back and fix it. No, rewind to when he broke up with her and not even do it in the first place. But he can't. All he could do is move forward.

Why was love so difficult?

* * *

><p><strong>Story Note – The scene with Ned and Loomer fighting over the shotgun was taken from the movie <strong>_**War of the Worlds **_**(the newer version with Tom Cruise). **

**A/N: Please review! Now I'm going to tell you all where my friend lives! She…lives…in…**

**A HOUSE!**

**:P **

**-Eat4Fun**


	6. Plans

**A/N: I really had no idea what to put in this chapter until last night. I had the beginning, some middle, and end planned out. But a whole bucket load of ideas came to me yesterday. Not just ideas for this chapter but for the whole story. I will be expanding the story a lot more. :) So don't expect this story to end soon. **

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, the **_**Los Angeles Dodgers**_**, or anything else mentioned. *This is in no way insulting or mocking the **_**Los Angeles Dodgers. **_**I know the **_**Dodgers**_** are having ownership problems right now and I am in no way making fun of them. I respect the **_**Dodgers**_** as an organization and as a team. I do not own the **_**Los Angeles Dodgers**_** or **_**Dodger Stadium**_**.***

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***WARNING* - Please take into consideration what it means when zombies are involved. People get eaten, and characters get a bit depressed. Nothing too gory or anything because I don't even want to read a story like that. This story is staying T rated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap –<strong>

_"You broke my heart! It's just not that easy!" She stood up and walked off. Ned could only sit there and watch her leave._

_He rubbed his head and wondered what he did wrong. I shouldn't have brought it up so fast! Urgh! Why am I stupid? He wished he was able to rewind to a couple minutes back and fix it. No, rewind to when he broke up with her and not even do it in the first place. But he can't. All he could do is move forward._

_Why was love so difficult?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Plans<p>

**Morning – **

The sun was up and so was everyone else. Ned shielded his eyes from the beaming light as he walked through the store. He was definitely not a morning person.

A loud yawn escaped his mouth. He didn't get much sleep last night because his mind was busy thinking about what to do next. Since he had a new responsibility, he had to make sure he was organized. When you lose track of things and get sloppy, that's when mistakes happen. Ned knew this and he didn't want to let his friends down. He would try to keep them alive as long as possible. Not only were his thoughts on survival, but also on a certain brown eyed girl.

Ned roamed the aisles looking for his friends with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He spotted them sitting on the patios in the "Outdoor Living" department.

"Hey guys." He muttered as he took a seat.

"Here buddy." Cookie passed him a tin can of food and a plastic fork.

"Thanks." He slouched in his chair and dug his utensil in.

Cookie grabbed an empty chair and sat next to him.

"How did you sleep?"

"I hardly did. I was too busy writing all of this." He gave Cookie his crumpled paper.

"Are these tips to survive?" he said as he read the writing.

"Mhmm."

"I guess you never stop writing tips." Cookie said with a smile."What's this here about you're Uncle's cabin?" he pointed.

"We can have a meeting later and I'll explain it all."

Cookie nodded and saw Ned sit slightly straighter all of a sudden. He followed his gaze and saw Moze. He shook his head and said,

"Still having girl troubles?"

"Yeah, I tried to talk to her last night."

"How did it go?"

"Ugh, don't ask."

Cookie nodded and understood.

"To be honest Cookie, knowing she hates me is a worse feeling than knowing what kind of duty I have. I just don't know how to get through to her. She rejects everything I try to say. It hurts, it really does. And what if I make a mistake? I'm holding ten lives in my hands. Man! I can feel the white hairs growing now." Ned rubbed his face and really felt the stress now.

"Look Ned, you're a great leader. I know you are. Everything is going to work out and you're going to do just fine. We all trust you and your decisions because we know it will be the right ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Thanks Cookie. I could always count on you to make me feel better."

"Hey Ned?"

He looked up and saw Missy.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Tell everyone to come over here so we could have a meeting."

She said okay and left to round up the others. A few moments later, the whole group was all sitting around Ned, including Moze.

"Alright guys, I stayed up all night thinking about some things and I came up with a plan."

He then turned to Cookie. "Cookie, can you please explain to us why the walkers are so dangerous?"

"Uh, okay. These creatures are obviously very unintelligent but much stronger than us in their early life. What I mean by 'early life' is that they deteriorate over time. They can't be reasoned with and are unable to recognize their loved ones. Therefore, they will attack without hesitation. I'm pretty sure they can tell the difference between living and dead people because you don't see them killing their own kind. And from what I have seen, barricades are not a problem for them to destroy when they're in big groups. Their persistence can take down almost anything. Also, when you get bitten or scratched, transformation may vary from minutes to hours. But one thing is for certain, if you get infected, you _will_ turn into one of these creatures."

"Thanks Cookie. Do we all understand this?"

They nodded.

"That's why I don't think we should stay in this store or even the city much longer. We would be much safer in an isolated area."

"That's stupid. Nobody would ever find us!" Loomer said.

"Yeah, nobody would find us!" Crony repeated.

"That's the point. Now let me finish. No safe house is _really_ safe, not even this building. So I'm thinking that we should find a place that we could be safe for a long time. Somewhere far away and where the walkers won't get to us so easily. That's why I think we should go to my Uncle's cabin up north."

"Where is it?" Coconuthead asked.

"It's in north California near the mountains. It snows and gets pretty cold up there which is a perfect place to hide."

"How many miles away?" Lisa aked.

"Umm…400 miles I think."

Everyone groaned.

"Look guys, I know it's really far but hear me out. The area is cold which means the walkers wouldn't last that much up there. It's literally right next to a small lake so we could fish and hunt for food. I can't think of a better place."

"I agree." Cookie said.

"I don't like your idea of hiding and everything. We should be out looking for help!" Loomer argued.

"I don't think help is coming at least not for a long time. During that time, we need to stay alive."

"Come on, Ned wouldn't steer us wrong." Cookie added. Ned looked to the group to see if they would say yes.

"It sounds like a good idea guys." Moze told them. Ned was surprised she actually spoke up.

"I think so too." Suzie said. Everyone eventually agreed. Even Loomer as he saw he had no real choice.

"Great, we'll leave today, but let me just say some other things." Ned stated as he had their full attention.

"We're never traveling at night. It's too dangerous, so we have to find places to rest during the trip. One place that we could definitely use is Dodger Stadium."

"Dodger Stadium?" Cookie said.

"Yeah it's a good place to stay tonight and it's on the way. It's basically like a fortress."

"Uh wouldn't there be a lot of walkers there? It _is _Dodger Stadium. Tons of people go there every day." Loomer stated.

"Actually, when the outbreak happened, the Dodgers were not in the city. They were playing somewhere else so it should be empty. We will leave the following morning." Ned replied. _Ha!_ _That shut him up._

"Oh yea," Ned exclaimed. He reached back and grabbed his piece of paper.

"I wrote down some tips. I think it would be best to follow them." He smoothed out the wrinkles and squinted his eyes.

"Uh, okay. Tip #1 - Carry only what is necessary so you can travel fast.

Tip #2 - Contact with the walkers should be limited unless absolutely unavoidable.

Tip #3 - Always kill walkers from a safe distance.

Tip #4 - Large towns and cities should be avoided due to high population especially hospitals and _police stations_." Ned glanced at Loomer who looked away.

Tip #5 – Get as much sleep as you can.

Tip #6 – Keep your equipment tight and secure so they don't fall or make noise.

Tip #7 – No one goes anywhere alone. Always go with a partner.

Tip #8 – Always be ready to leave quickly.

Tip #9 - Supplies that we must take are water bottles, food in cans, first aid kit, and weapons. And if you don't know whether to take extra ammunition or extra food, pick the food. Bullets are not edible.

Tip #10 – Other useful things to have are flashlights, matches, a compass, maps, walkie talkies, a Swiss army knife, mini tool kit, batteries, and binoculars.

Tip #11 – Wear warm flexible clothing.

Tip #12 - Everyone needs to know how to fire a gun.

Tip #13 – Make sure weapons are in good condition and ready for use.

And Tip #14 – Use the shotgun as a last resort.

"So does anyone have any questions?" Ned asked. Loomer raised his hand. _Here we go… _he thought.

"Yeah, I do. Why do we have to save to shotgun for last?"

"Well, we _don't_ want to do what _you_ almost did yesterday. You know, almost alerting every creature on the planet where we were at." Ned replied. Loomer stayed quiet.

"Anyone else?"

"What would we do if someone in our group gets infected?" Missy asked. Everyone was silent. Ned felt all the eyes on him and realized that it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

_...I never really thought about that. _

"We won't worry about it now. We'll deal with it if the time comes."

They all seemed satisfied with his answer and the mood lightened up.

"Now, let's gather up everything and prepare to leave later today." Ned said on his feet.

"Here, use this to find what we need." He gave Coconuthead and Seth his paper as the rest left to do what they needed to do.

_Ughh… I should really follow the tip about getting as much sleep as you can. But how can I sleep when I have Moze on my mind constantly? I just don't want her to avoid me anymore. Why can't things be the way they used to be? Is that so much to ask?_

While they were all busy, Ned walked to the pharmacy to search for a Tylenol for his developing headache. On the way, he stopped in his tracks and saw Moze ahead of him. She took a box and placed several paper cups on it. She then grabbed a big Nerf rifle and attempted to shoot the cups. Ned stayed hidden from view and watched her curiously. His smile grew when he noticed that she was missing every shot. She threw down the gun in frustration and went to retrieve the foam bullets. All of a sudden, Loomer came into view and approached Moze.

"Hey, watcha doin?" he asked.

"Oh hey, well Ned said that everyone needs to know how to shoot so I'm just practicing."

"You're actually following what that dork told you to do?"

"He's not a dork! And I think it's a good idea."

Loomer scratched the back of his head and looked helpless for a moment as she picked up the bullets. Ned couldn't believe what he just heard. She stood up for him!

"You know, I could teach you. I'm good with shooting."

"Um alright." Moze handed him the Nerf gun.

"Okay, well uh…you hold it like this," he aimed the gun at the cups, "and you look through the little arrows here and shoot." Loomer pulled the trigger and the bullet soared over the cup missing it completely.

"Uh…I'm kind of rusty you know." He shot again and again and still missed his targets. Ned had to hold back his laughter when he saw how pathetic Loomer looked. Moze folded her arms and sighed.

"I think there's something wrong with this gun. It must be crooked or messed up. I…uh…I'll go find another one." With that, he dropped the gun and ran to the toy department. Moze shook her head and went to pick up the bullets. Ned walked out from his hiding place and said,

"Want to learn from someone who _actually _knows what they're doing?" Moze jumped and turned around to face him.

"You know how?"

"You tell me." He took the gun from the ground and got in a stance. He aimed through the sights and pulled the trigger. He knocked one down and proceeded to shoot down the rest. He shot all three cups with just three bullets never missing. He lowered his arms and looked at Moze.

"I…never knew you could do that."

"My Uncle took me hunting one time. He said I was a natural but it's not really my thing." Ned made sure to leave out the fact that the only reason his Uncle took him hunting was to get him out of the house. He had been really down in the dumps that day thinking about Moze so his Uncle showed up and dragged him along to cheer him up.

"Here." Ned gave her the gun and said, "Put your hands here and hold it up like this." He put his hands over hers and stood behind her. Ned almost fainted when he smelled her intoxicating scent.

"Make sure the target is in between the crosshairs." He said into her ear. Ned could tell she was having a hard time focusing with him being so close.

"Hold it steady and pull the trigger gently." he whispered.

Moze did what she was told. The bullet shot straight into the cup and knocked it over.

"I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Nice job!"

She turned around to face him with a small smile on her face.

"Uh…thanks." She said looking into his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"No problem." He said with a smile and left. Ned felt his head and realized he didn't have a headache anymore. _Things are looking better…_

Loomer came back with another Nerf gun and saw Moze.

"I brought another one."

Moze didn't acknowledge him. She just kept her eyes on the Nerf gun she was holding with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I think I got the hang of it." she rose the gun to eye level and shot two bullets into the last remaining cups almost flawlessly. Loomer's jaw dropped in astonishment.

Moze handed the toy to him and walked away feeling more sure of herself than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I'm really filling up my chapters with like 46415842 words because I don't want 642428642 chapters at the end. I might have over exaggerated the numbers just a little bit. **

**-Eat4Fun**


	7. Blue Heaven on Earth

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been hectic. Please review! Tell me if it's good or if it isn't. Any kind of review would help. By the way, I called this chapter "Blue Heaven on Earth" because that is one of Dodger Stadium's nicknames. I'm not a Dodgers fan though in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, the **_**Los Angeles Dodgers**_**, or anything else mentioned. *This is in no way insulting or mocking the **_**Los Angeles Dodgers. **_**I know the **_**Dodgers**_** are having ownership problems right now and I am in no way making fun of them. I respect the **_**Dodgers**_** as an organization and as a team. I do not own the **_**Los Angeles Dodgers**_** or **_**Dodger Stadium**_**.***

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***WARNING* - Please take into consideration what it means when zombies are involved. People get eaten, and characters get a bit depressed. Nothing too gory or anything because I don't even want to read a story like that. This story is staying T rated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap-<strong>

_Loomer came back with another Nerf gun and saw Moze._

"_I brought another one." _

_Moze didn't acknowledge him. She just kept her eyes on the Nerf gun she was holding with a smirk plastered on her face._

"_I think I got the hang of it." she rose the gun to eye level and shot two bullets into the last remaining cups almost flawlessly. Loomer's jaw dropped in astonishment. _

_Moze handed the toy to him and walked away feeling more sure of herself than ever. _

Chapter 7: Blue Heaven on Earth

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day - <strong>

Ned checked every duffel bag to make sure they had everything they needed.

"Ok, we're missing the walkie talkies, Coconuthead." Ned said as he rummaged through the bag.

"Oh, right. I'll go get them." He then left to search for the items. Ned spotted Cookie and said,

"Hey Cookie, come here for a sec."

"What's up?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a map.

"I'm going to show you the route to take to the stadium since you're our driver." He unfolded it and put his finger on one of the lines.

"We're going to go on the 110 Freeway Southbound and then take the Dodger Stadium Exit. Then we enter the Downtown Gate and turn left to enter the Academy Gate. Sound good?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"And when we leave, we can take the 5 Freeway."

"Ok, that makes sense."

Ned folded up the map and said,

"Are we all ready?" as Coconuthead came back.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded.

"Ok, get your bags and meet at the same door we came in through."

Ned put his duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up the shotgun and bat.

"I don't think going to Dodger Stadium is a good idea." Loomer told him as he passed. Ned just stared at the back of his leather jacket as he made his way with the others.

_What does he know? I thought this through all night. The stadium is a safe place. He doesn't know what he's talking about. _He brushed off his thoughts and walked to where the group was.

"Seth, can you lift the door up about two inches?" Ned asked.

"Um, okay." Seth bent down and pulled it up slightly. Ned got down on his stomach and looked through the opening.

"It looks clear." He said as he got up. "Open it up."

Seth lifted it all the way and shielded his eyes from the bright sun light.

"Let's get on the bus. Put your bags in the back."

Cookie looked left and right as he led the group to the bus that was only a few feet away. He slide the doors aside and let everyone in. Ned closed the doors as Cookie took the driver's seat.

"Here's the directions." Ned handed Cookie the map and took the seat behind him.

"Do you think the highway will be clear of cars?" Cookie asked as he exited the ally into the horde of walkers that were hungry for human flesh.

"Hopefully." That is all Ned could do, hope. He turned around and saw Moze sitting in a seat in the back with a blank expression on her face, although, if you looked into her eyes, you could see a war of emotion going on.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Bigby." Loomer stated. Ned sighed and asked,

"And why is that, Loomer?"

"Because we are just going to be sitting ducks in that place! You think it's safe and will keep those _things_ outside, but what if it traps us _inside?_ Did you ever think of that?"

"We will make sure that we have ways to get out if we need to."

"How can you be sure? That place is huge! We shouldn't go there." Loomer retorted.

"Loomer is right. It's too dangerous. We should go somewhere else." Missy said.

"It will be perfectly fine guys! Believe me!"

"I don't want to go somewhere that's not safe." Suzie said.

"It _will_ be safe! I'll make sure of that! What do you think Moze?" His ice blue eyes stared defiantly at her hoping that he would gain some support.

"I think…Loomer is right." She said slowly. Ned couldn't believe what he heard. Did she really just take his side?

"What? Are you serious? Why are defending him?" he exclaimed.

"What? I think it's a good idea! That's all!"

"Oh sure! You're just saying that because I dumped you!"

Her eyes widened.

"Not everything is about you!" she said.

"I know! That's why I'm trying to keep everyone alive!" he raised his voice.

"Well then get a better idea!"

"Look, that stadium is safer, wider, and built better for defense! It's a perfect place to be at night. Just trust me, ok?" He pleaded. Moze just turned back to the window and folded her arms.

All of a sudden, Ned's mind started screaming. How could he say something like that to her? _I'm so stupid!_ He gripped the chair in front of him and thought,

_I hope going to this place is the right decision…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOO! Next chapter coming soon. Please review :)**

**btw- If there was a typo or something, blame my wimpy friend. She's the editor ;)  
><strong>

**-Eat4Fun**


End file.
